As is widely known, furniture pieces are generally designed, planned and manufactured for only accomplishing specific tasks. Thus, chairs, armchairs and banquettes are only employed for sitting, while central or lateral console tables have been specifically drawn up to be devices for supporting objects.
However, it is known from the prior art to manufacture a convertible furniture ensemble that is capable of accomplishing more than one function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,410, issued to Forest Wilson, discloses a convertible divan ensemble, which may be used to seat two people, in addition to being convertible into a single bed. The divan of the Wilson patent has a back cushion that may be adapted to serve as part of the sleeping surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,845, issued to Harry Sooker, discloses a combination bench, stool, and plaque-table which can be used in a few different ways. The invention claimed in the Sooker patent includes means to attach the table securely to the stool support and further has means to use the table top as a decorative plaque when it is not in use as a table. The Sooker patent provides for plural height configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,573, issued to Guilherme Facury, discloses a convertible furniture set for living rooms that consists of a few basic pieces, where all pieces are devised so as to allow utilization of the pieces in the functions of providing sitting means and providing supporting surfaces for use as a table. The Facury patent teaches the use of a loose cushion on a base unit having supporting legs, where the cushion has an upholstered face and another face covered with a rigid, flat material overlay. If the upholstered portion of cushion faces outwards the disclosed invention may be used for sitting, while if the rigid, flat material overlay faces outwards then the disclosed invention is used as a table. However, the base unit disclosed in the Facury patent is a bulky structure. Furthermore, when the flat material overlay faces outwards and the upholstered portion of the cushion is in contact with the base unit, the table assembly is unstable.
Thus, there is a need for a ready to assemble furniture kit for constructing a portable furniture unit that may alternately be used as a stool, chair or a foot rest and as a table, and where the user is further able to change the designs of the upholstery on the cushions of the furniture unit.